


Do You Come Here Freely?

by a_side_of_sin



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, M/M, Voyeurism, morty is insecure, rickmorty, somebody just kill jerry already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_side_of_sin/pseuds/a_side_of_sin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick doesn’t want to be at this wedding, and Morty’s insecure. Closet sex helps them both. A happy ending! Everybody sins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Come Here Freely?

“Rick, I am pleased you and your family could witness my melding with Tammy.” Birdperson greeted him warmly. Well, as warmly as possible for Birdperson, anyway.

 

“Yeah, I just hope you got a pre-meld.” Rick scoffed at his idiot friend. Birdperson raised an eyebrow at him, but before he could respond, Morty cut him off with an outraged, “RICK!!!!” and dragged him off in another direction. He probably thought Rick was being an asshole again. Whatever. Rick knew he was just being realistic. A pre-meld was a practical way of making sure Birdperson would be able to get one of his balls back when his sugar baby was done with him.

 

Morty was pulling Rick along by one of the pockets of his lab coat, and he yanked him around a corner and out of sight from the party guests. Rick made a show of digging for his flask and taking a long swallow, but Morty wasn’t having any of it. He pushed Rick’s arm out of the way so he could lean in, lecturing from as close as he could get. “Y-y-you know, y-you’re not being very supportive of Birdperson on his big day.”

 

“Birdperson’s big day, Morty, was at Blood Ridge, on Glaptrap’s third moon, against the GroURRPPmflamites. This? This is a losing battle.” Rick shrugged, and took another swig from the flask. Morty was starting to get seriously annoyed now, and with a cocktail or two in him, he felt just brave enough to swipe the flask from Rick’s hand and stuff it in one of his own pockets.

 

“Y-you know what, R-rick? You can h-h-have this back when you, when you start being less of a dick. W-why are you being such a, such a douche about this?” Morty stabbed a finger up into Rick’s chest, pushing him gently back against a door that was built into the wall behind him. “You, y-y-you think there’s a problem with _the age_ _difference_? Or, or maybe you think he’s _too smart_ for her? Huh? W-what, what is it, Rick? W-what’s your, y-you, y-y-your problem? Why are you being such an asshole about your best friend getting married?”

 

In lieu of answering, Rick lifted Morty up by his armpits and spun him around, slamming the teenager into the wood so that he was the one with his back to the door. He quickly decided that the best way to avoid the question would be to distract Morty. He set himself to pressing hot, sloppy kisses to his grandson’s jawline, while he worked with both hands to undo the bowtie that his daughter had meticulously set in place.

 

Morty hissed in a breath and attempted to force Rick away from him, smacking the older man’s hands away from his collar and pushing his face off to the side. Rick wasn’t fazed; he went right back to pulling at the stubborn bowtie, murmuring into Morty’s ear as he worked. “Don’t project, MoUURGGHHrty, y-y-y-, you, y-you insecure little shit. Those things haven’t stopped me from fucking your delectable little ass into the mattress. In fact, I can think of some things I’d like to do with that ass right now…”

 

Rick smirked in triumph as he finally worked the bowtie free, and he pulled Morty’s earlobe into his mouth. He hummed while he suckled at the soft flesh, thinking about Morty spread out underneath him and begging for anything Rick would be willing to give him. Morty let out a groan at the feeling of Rick’s tongue on the sensitive skin, and made another fruitless attempt to push Rick off of him. “R-rick… Ricckkkkkkk… shit, RICK! Knock it off! Th-the ceremony is gonna start in like f-five minutes! And s-someone could, someone could see us!!”

 

“Y-yeah, I knoURRGGHHHw, isn’t it hot?” Still, Rick indulged the kid. He hauled him forward, pressing their chests together, and he could feel Morty’s pulse echoing, even through his layers. With Morty out of the way, he yanked open the door that they’d been leaning up against, and swiftly pulled them both through it. They fell forward into darkness, which solidified when Rick tugged the door shut behind them. Rick hadn’t let go of Morty, and he went back to running his tongue over the spot where Morty’s jaw met his throat, dragging the prettiest little whines out of his grandson.

 

He shoved the blazer off Morty’s shoulders, and set to work on the buttons of his dress shirt, all the while pressing kisses into each inch of new skin as it was exposed. When he ran out of shirt buttons, he moved on to Morty’s dress pants. Rick figured it was a miracle of science that he hadn’t damaged any of the kid’s formalwear, between his haste and his inability to see what he was doing.

 

Before undressing Morty any further, he pulled back just for a second to get a feel for the layout of the closet. He assumed it was a coat closet; on either side, there was a rail holding various bits of wool and fur. Maneuvering Morty by the hips, he pressed him backward maybe three feet, until he once again had him up against the flat surface of a wall. Morty groaned as his body thudded into the wood, and he imagined that he could feel each individual blood cell rushing south as his grandfather’s weight bore down on him.

 

Rick shoved Morty’s dress pants down his hips and over his knees, but left them tangled around his ankles, too impatient to try to get the kid’s shoes off. He spun his grandson again, felt him lose his balance, and steadied him with his hands against the wall and his hips splayed out toward Rick. “Keep those there, y-yeah, Morty?” The words were enough to send a shiver down Morty’s spine, and Rick could feel it as he dropped to his knees and pressed his lips to Morty’s tailbone.

 

He parted Morty’s cheeks and ducked his head to mouth at the kid’s entrance, eliciting a steady stream of soft “ooooohhh”s from the boy. Impatiently, he pressed one finger up under his lips, wetting it with his tongue and rubbing roughly over the puckered opening. He massaged over his Morty’s most vulnerable spot, sure to keep his mouth close enough that Morty could feel a warm breath sighed out every few seconds. Rick could feel his own pulse throbbing in his dick, and the thought of getting inside the tight, teenage ass in front of him had him pushing his finger forward without further pretense.

 

Morty’s muscles clenched down around the tip, his body’s attempt to fend off the intrusion. Rick huffed a breath around his hand, and felt his grandson relax into the warmth. He pulled his head back, and murmured to the kid. “H-hey M-morty. How about a deal? Give me back my flask, and your old grandpa will take good care of you, Morty.” Morty hmmmmed, trying to pretend there was any answer other than yes. “A-a-and, and i-if I-I-I don’t?”

 

“W-well, Morty, you’ve been awfully clingy today, obsessed with the whole wedding farse. Y-you’re clearly desperate to be, to with me. So, uh, it w-would be a shame if, if I just left you here to finish by yourself, wouldn’t it?”  The teen didn’t need any further prompting. He bent forward to the puddle of fabric around his feet, kicking his shoes out of the way and rearranging his pants to try to reach the container in the back pocket, and Rick took the opportunity to bury his mouth once again between Morty’s legs. Morty cried out, and tried to straighten, but Rick apparently had other plans. He reached between Morty’s legs for the flask, but forced his grandson to remain bent forward, open and vulnerable. Tossing back a large swallow of gin, his unoccupied hand fished in the pockets of his lab coat for a little packet of lube. Morty whined at the lack of contact, and Rick chuckled as he tore open the packet and coated his hands.

 

Without further preamble, he proceeded to work one slick finger into Morty, this time meeting with much less resistance. Soon, Morty was letting out a sigh with each crook of Rick’s finger. The older man added another, thrusting quickly and with little patience for the focused prep he would normally give the kid. Morty didn’t seem to mind, though, and soon he was leaning against the wall, bracing himself so he could have the leverage to push his hips back onto Rick’s hand. The kid was practically doing all the work, and with each stroke, he was getting more audible “aaahhhh”s and “ooohhhhh”s and “fuck, R-rick, y-yeah”s.

 

Rick thought about adding a third finger, but then he thought about how hot it would be to just take Morty now, and then get to watch his face flush red every time he went to sit down for the rest of the day. Deciding he liked that plan, he stood, quickly undoing his pants, just enough that he could get his cock out and slicked up. Lifting Morty bodily from the ground, he spun him around for the third time, and with the teen’s back pressed into the wall again, Rick pushed up into him in one swift, unbroken stroke.

 

Morty let out a strangled cry, the stretch was too much too fast while simultaneously being absolutely perfect. Rick gave him a few seconds to adjust, his hand tracing over Morty’s stomach, knuckles brushing against his cock. He didn’t wait long though, before pounding up with a punishing pace into his grandson’s taut little hole. With one hand on Morty’s hip helping to hold him against the wall, and the other wrapped around the soft-velvet skin of his cock, Rick found he was at a loss, with no other appendages left to clap over Morty’s mouth when he shrieked out Rick’s name.

 

The kid was close; Rick could feel him tightening around his cock, letting out desperate moans and panting Rick’s name in time with each thrust. Rick needed to push him over the edge, needed to feel that slick warmth pulsing around him, so he started muttering filth to Morty as he fucked up into him.

 

“Jesus christ M-Morty you little slut, y-you’re so desperate for my dick, th-this whole stunt was never, was never about the wedding, I bURRRGHHHet. I bet your tight little ass dragged me here on purpose, knew I’d fuck you through a wall. Yeah, you like that, don’t y-you? Fuckkkk Morty feel so good on my cock, you piece of shit, be a good boy and come for grandpa, M-morty.”

 

Morty let out a full-throated “AHHHH!!” and Rick felt his dick throb as the first pulse of come shot up onto his stomach. But this time, Rick was forced to yank his hand away from Morty’s cock and slap it over his mouth when a yellow crack of light announced that someone had opened the closet door. “Rick? Is that you?”

 

“FUCK OFF JERRY!” Rick kept his hand sealed over Morty’s mouth, and while his cry cut off into a horrified squeak, his cock continued to blurt creamy white onto his abdomen. Rick could see where it gleamed on Morty’s stomach, even though the teenager was still covered in the shadow created by Rick’s body.

 

“Rude. I thought I heard you in here. The wedding is about to start. What are you doing in a coat closet? And where’s Morty?” Jerry took an inquisitive step forward, and Rick could feel Morty’s pulse, his whole body, trembling, wrapped around his cock. The kid clearly didn’t realize there was no way his father could see him, not with the angle the light was falling into the closet and the way Rick had him pinned to the wall.

 

“I SAID, FUCK OFF JERRY!” Morty tensed, terrified that his father would decide to step further into the closet and finally realize what he was looking at. Almost subconsciously, Rick rolled his hips up into the tight heat, relishing the way the boy’s inner walls clenched around him, unable to keep himself from fucking into his grandson even with his idiot son-in-law standing right there.

 

Jerry apparently saw the hip roll, and let out a disgusted sigh. “Ugghhhhhhh, unacceptable, Rick. And at a wedding of all places. Nice. Realllll niiice.” Rick grunted, and just for the sake of being an asshole, thrust forward again. “Well, listen, J-jerry, unless you’re trying to stick around and w-watch me finish, I said FUCK OFF ALREADY JESUS CHRIST!” He pushed up onto his toes, grinding his cock against Morty’s prostate and eliciting another distressed squeak from the kid, finally getting a scandalized Jerry to pull the door shut. Rick could hear him muttering something about “no class at all…” as he retreated.

 

Morty made an anxious noise and wriggled around on Rick’s dick, trying to get his grandfather to put him down, but there was no way Rick was going to leave the closet without finishing. He leaned down, pressing his mouth to Morty’s ear, and murmured, “That, that was a close one, M-Morty. SoURRRPPP be a good boy, and beg for it. Beg your grandpa to finish, to fill up that fucked out hole, to make you feel it. Beg for it, M-morty, otherwise we might miss the wedding.”

 

The kid whined, reluctant, but he knew he wasn’t going anywhere until Rick came. Softly, still afraid that Jerry might come back, Morty whimpered out little pleas for his grandfather, while the man picked back up his thrusts, fucking up into the lithe teen body. “Fuck, R-rick, it’s, it’s so good, please R-rick, please fill me up with your come, please f-fuck me, Rick, please come inside me, please give me y-y-you, your come, fuck, R-rick, I, I love you, Rick, fucckkkkk…”

 

Rick shoved forward one last time before spilling into Morty. He groaned as he came, already knowing how sore he would be later from holding the kid up against the wall like that for as long as he did. He lifted Morty smoothly off of his cock and set him on his feet. After he waited a few seconds to make sure Morty wasn’t going to collapse, he used one of the coats to wipe himself off and hauled his pants back up. He couldn’t see the kid in front of him in the dark, but he leaned forward anyway and tried to press a drunken kiss to his forehead. “Yeah, yeah, I love you tooURRPPP, you little piece of shit.”

 

Without waiting for Morty to get dressed, Rick stepped out of the closet, poking only his head back in to catch one last glimpse of his grandson’s silhouette. He knew the kid would be blushing, if he could see him. “The difference, M-morty, is I don’t need to tell you in front of a buURRGHHHnch of assholes for you to know I mean it. N-now hurry up. I’ll, I’ll save you a seat.”

 


End file.
